Honeymoon in Hawaii
by Phile Phreak
Summary: Mulder and Scully are going undercover, in Hawaii. Once again Scully didn't get to pick their names and she is pissed. Will they be able to catch this killer before he/she/it strikes again? ANGST, Mile High Club, MSR, Case fic. Please Review
1. Chapter 1: Bring Your Swim Suit

"Hawaii?"

"Hawaii! We're on the next flight out," Mulder could barely contain his excitement.

"Mulder," Scully arched her eyebrow. "Why are we going to Hawaii?"

Mulder rubbed his hands together barely able to contain his exuberance. "We're going under cover again," he looked down at their assignment on his desk "as Frank and Danielle Spooky, a newlywed couple on their honeymoon from Florida." He smiled.

Scully crossed her arms and spoke with angered sarcasm, "Mr. and Mrs. Spooky? Mulder… who came up with those obnoxiously conspicuous names?"

"Oh, don't even look at me Scully. It was the Skinman. He practically begged us to accept this case."

Scully rolled her eyes and snatched the case file from Mulder's hands. Her eyes quickly scanned the details of the case. Apparently someone or something was killing men while they were honeymooning. All five of them were found in the ocean near the Kahala Hotel and Resort in Honolulu. Although they were found in the ocean, water was absent from their lungs but they exhibited the other signs associated with drowning. Hypoxia, hypertonic nature of sea water causing osmosis leading to hemolysis blah blah blah. Scully's mind already had the perfect scientific answer.

"What do you think Scully?" He whispered with a smile on his face, "Hawaii."

"Mulder… we can't go to Hawaii. There is no X-File here, it is obvious that these men did drown but not in the ocean. A sauna or the heat from the sun could have turn the salt water into steam which would explain the other signs of drowning and why the coroner didn't find water in the lungs." Scully forcefully threw the file onto his desk, "Unless there is something you are hiding from me, I'm going to take my actual vacation time and work on my article for the next month's issue of The Journal of Medicine."

Mulder was taken aback. He assumed Scully would have loved to spend her paid vacation time with him on the beautiful islands of Hawaii. He was clearly mistaken. Mulder thought this would be the perfect end to her forced leave of absence after shooting Donnie Pfaster and perfect beginning to her actual paid vacation. Mulder tried to think of something to convince Scully to go when he remembered a very important detail of the case. "Scully they found a type of bioluminescence produced by bacteria that live on crustaceans on the victims'," he paused. He suddenly felt awkward in front of Scully.

"On their what Mulder?" Scully demanded.

"On their penises!" Mulder practically yelled his statement.

Scully furrowed her eyebrows. She pulled and straightened out her jacket. She arched her eyebrow and asked through clenched teeth, "Should I pack my swimsuit?"

Mulder leered at her and grinned, "Oh definitely."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mile High Club

Mulder was already sitting in his seat on the airplane. He was slightly upset having to sit in coach especially since he had already made up him mind to allow Scully to have the window seat. He knew he would be uncomfortable the entire flight but he knew he'd rather be uncomfortable than to piss Scully off anymore than she was already pissed off. Mulder was adjusting in his seat when his eyes caught the exposed legs of his partner. He scanned up her legs to her sneering eyes.

Scully was wearing a black skirt that rested well above her mid thigh and a white v-neck that showcased a little more cleavage than Mulder was used to. Scully noticed that Mulder was in a trance so she turned her back to him and lightly scooted across his lap to her seat. Mulder wiped the corners of his mouth fearing that he had drooled on himself. He hadn't been able to see her curves up that closely before and he was getting more and more excited about this trip by the minute. Scully broke his train of thought with an unusual request.

"Mulder when the flight attendant walks by can you get me a vodka on the rocks?"

"SCULLY!" He practically reacted like she had said the word bomb.

"What?" She turned towards him revealing that she was already wearing a black halter bikini top instead of a bra. Mulder forgot what he was going to say. "Mulder?" Scully playfully snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Uh, um, oh right. I was going to say you should get used to calling me Frank and I should start calling you Danielle."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Frank," she said dragging out the syllables in Frank. "No, but seriously the drink when-" Mulder cut her off.

"Oh okay. Not a problem, you technically are on vacation. Danielle." He shook his head in disbelief at his rule-abiding partner.

The flight attendant, an attractive young woman named Suzy announced that they'd be taking off soon and went through the drill if an emergency situation should happen on board. Moments later the plain took off, moments after that Suzy and the other flight attendants walked around asking if anyone needed anything.

Scully nudged Mulder's arm as the Suzy approached them. Mulder smiled at the attendant, "Would it be possible to get my wife a vodka on the rocks? She is angry at me for not paying extra money to fly first class," he turn and glared at Scully, "what she doesn't seem to understand is that I spent a ton of money on our honeymoon suite and this fantastic romantic getaway." He smiled sweetly at Suzy.

Suzy blushed and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure I can help you out." She handed him a glass full of ice and travel size bottle of vodka. Mulder nodded and the flight attendant continued her rounds.

Mulder opened the bottle of vodka and poured in the in glass for Scully. He fingered the rim of the bottle and brought his finger to his mouth tasting the vodka before handing her the glass. "It's good," he asserted.

Scully gave him a shy and partially embarrassed smile. "Thanks… Frank." She giggled and sipped at her drink.

Mulder lean closer to Scully and innocently whispered in her ear, "I'm really glad you came with me Scully-"

Scully spit out the vodka and started hysterically laughing.

Mulder thought of his words. He really didn't think his pun in that context was really that funny? He examined Scully more closely. Holy shit! She was already drunk. She must have been drunk before she got on the plane. Mulder placed his hand on Scully's shoulder, "Sc- Danielle, are you feeling alright?"

She chuckled and downed her drink. "I'm excellent handsome." She brushed her fingers threw his soft hair.

Mulder unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up and sauntered off to the bathroom. He wet his hands and wiped his face. "Scully is drunk… and on an airplane." He smirked. He had wondered why she'd rather work on her article than go to Hawaii and get paid to do so. Now, he was wondering what could have motivated her to deliberately show up drunk. What could she have been feeling? Could she still be questioning herself about Donnie Pfaster? Mulder shook his head and exited the bathroom.

When he returned to his seat he found Scully with three more empty bottles of vodka.

"Look, you're girlfriend hooked me up," Scully pointed at the empty bottles. Having run out of vodka was now sucking on the ice cubes. "She was asking about you."

God, how long had he been in the bathroom? He swore it was only a minute or two.

He watched Scully suckle at an ice cube. A rush of heat went through his body. He calmly moved in his seat to get more comfortable. "Are you enjoying that ice cube?"

Scully turned her head towards Mulder. He was closer than she had perceived him to be. "Oh yeah," she seductively stated. Scully placed the ice cube on her tongue and swallowed it.

Mulder kept his composure but felt a fire ignite within him. "I think you should eat something-"

"Should I?" She suggestively questioned.

Mulder continued with his statement, "I wouldn't want you to get sick, those bathrooms are less than sanitary."

A twinkle found itself in Scully's eyes. She unbuckled her seat belt. She draped one leg over Mulder's lap and straddled him. She could feel that he was pleased. "I'm going to check that bathroom out, why don't you join me?" She leisurely eased off of his lap and proceeded to the bathroom.

Mulder sat there dumbfounded. An old woman sitting across from him gave him a nasty glare. He nodded and sighed.

Mulder as a **MAN**, thought about handling his business with Scully in the bathroom of the airplane. After seven years of chaste touches and kisses he was hungry for more. However, Mulder didn't want Scully drunk. He wanted the moment to be something that they could cherish together. He sat there for five minutes before deciding to bring her back to her seat.

Mulder lightly tapped on the door of the bathroom. "Scully I think you need to lie down-"

Scully flung the door open and forcefully jerked Mulder inside the bathroom. Scully was tiny so they had room, but not that much.

Scully ran her hands all over Mulder's body, and thrust herself against him. As a physiological response he grew hard. "Oh my, Mulder… you've been keeping this big secret from me-"

Mulder grabbed her wrists preventing her hands from undoing his pants. She was breathing erratically and was weaken by his dominance and power. "Scully you're drunk. You're not thinking clearly. This is a bad idea-"

The plane hit some light turbulence propelling Scully's body into his. He let out a small pleasurable grunt.

"It sure sounds like you think it is a good idea," Scully bit at his collarbone.

"Ah, Scully. Stop. Stop it." Mulder felt himself weakening to her prowess. She gently brushed her lips against his. He released her wrists and forcefully grabbed her by the back of her neck. "Are you sure you want to play this game with me Scully? You will lose."

Scully bit her lip. She thought a moment and allowed the alcohol to answer. "Give it to me Frankie, it's our wedding night," she encouraged playfully.

Mulder inhaled deeply. He pulled Scully in for a friendly hug and brushed his free hand through her hair, "Come on Scully let's go sit down." As he motioned her to the door of the bathroom and unlocked the lock, Scully's hand was quickly on the door. She securely fastened the lock and forcefully kissed Mulder.

He kissed her passionately, picked her up and pinned her against the door. Scully moaned into his mouth this of course drove him crazier. Mulder slipped his hand underneath her skirt and eased down her underwear. Scully reached between her legs and swiftly undid Mulder's belt, button and zipper. He lifted her up and his pants slammed against the floor. Mulder broke their kiss.

"Scully. We are about to cross the point of no return-"

"And we should have crossed this point years ago." Scully pulled Mulder back into a kiss.

Mulder unleashed his throbbing member and gradually lowered Scully on to it.

Although Scully was soaked it was a struggle to get her body to accept all of him. Scully squirmed to reach his base. Finally she had all of him within her.

Mulder gently began to ease in and out.

"Oh yes. Mulder-" she lowly gasped.

Mulder had picked up the pace feeling that she was close but could help making a retort to her moan. "I thought it was Danielle." He chuckled.

She gutturally moaned through her words, "It's Scully… Scully… Mulder, it's me-"

He assumed it was the alcohol but pumped harder into her knowing that he was so close and she was even closer. He steadily and powerfully thrust into her. Her waves rippling closer…closer… and closer. Until finally-

"Oh Muld-"

Mulder covered Scully's mouth fearing they'd be caught as she vocally was praising him. He released himself as she tightened intensely around him.

Mulder held Scully as their muscles loosened. He gently lowered her to her feet. Scully had a huge smile on her face, one Mulder had never seen before. Mulder put his pants back on, wet a paper towel and wiped his face and neck with it.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up," he smiled. Mulder leaned down and kissed Scully on the forehead in a reassuring manner before exiting the bathroom.

Mulder sat in his seat and nervously cracked sunflower seeds between his teeth as he awaited Scully to join him. He had a foreboding inkling that Scully was not going to be so happy about their decision when she was sober. Fortunately for Mulder, Scully was still quite inebriated when she returned to him.

Scully threw her leg over his lap and straddled him once more before sitting next to him. Mulder just shook his head and laughed to himself. Scully giggled.

Suzy came on the speaker and informed everyone that is was about ten more hours before they made it to Hawaii and that the captain issued the warning for everyone to fasten their seat belts.

There would definitely be turbulence ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Suggestive Shoreline

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Mulder. Let's just do our job so we can get back to D.C?"

Genuine sadness washed over Mulder's face. He was perplexed having no idea how to make things right between them. He and Scully continued walking along the edge of the shoreline near where the victims' bodies were found. The distance between them was growing substantially.

Scully stopped suddenly and looked down between her feet.

"What is it?" Mulder placed his hand on her shoulder.

She flinched away from him, giving him a glaring warning with her eyes. "It looks like more of that bioluminescent substance that was found on the victims'… bodies."

Mulder smirked, as it was obvious she was trying to avoid the word penis. "What is your theory explaining how this bioluminescent substance came in direct contact with the victims'… penises?"

Scully's faced instantly flushed red. She bit her tongue trying to hide her reaction from Mulder. "Are you suggesting that the way the victims'… penises came into contact with the bioluminescent substance is what ultimately led to their death?"

"Came… into contact Scully?" he questioned suggestively.

"Mul- Frank!" She scolded him as another couple walked past them.

"Danielle," he gave Scully a leering look and wrapped his arm around her, bring her closer to him as more people were walking by. "How 'bout a blowjob?" he whispered into her ear.

Scully froze with his suggestion. She arched her eyebrow but before she could offer him a retort he interrupted her.

"I mean medically would it be possible that this bioluminescent substance is passed from some kind of bacteria living in the unidentified party's mouth and that could have possibly led to the victims' demise?"

Scully was still frozen with shock.

"I know there have been cases involving cocaine being absorbed through the urethra causing the person to feel the effects of the substance. So in your medical opinion Danielle, could this be possible?"

Mulder waited in anticipation for her usual scientific answer that would make him question his theory. However that is not what he received.

"I would have to agree that the said method of transference is medically possible," Mulder smiled with excitement, enjoying this new aspect of his partner, and feeling the tension between them begin to dwindle, "but if you are suggesting that some kind of mermaid or she-creature that lives in the ocean gave our victims' heart-stopping head, then you are wrongly mistaken."

Mulder's smile turned into a frown rather quickly. "Scul- Danielle, after everything you've seen why can't you open your mind to the possibility of a _siren_ living in that beautiful ocean, luring men to take a swim and drop their drawers for a little romp, but to never return to the living again?"

Scully placed her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow. "Because **they **don't exist!"

"Allegedly, but the truth is out there," he motioned his hands out to the ocean, "it's right there Scully. All we have to do is follow that bioluminescent substance, trust me."

Scully stood before him, blankly stared and shook her head. "Fine. We'll go after dinner tonight. And remember, it's Danielle."

"Why not now, Danielle?"

"Frank," the name felt weird unnaturally leaving her mouth, "because I'm still hung over, tired and hungry. Plus it will be easier to find the bioluminescent substance at night."

"Still hung over? I couldn't tell you've been so refreshing to be around." He grinned.

"Shut up Muld- Frank." She rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Dessert

"Mulder what am I supposed to wear for tonight!" Scully yelled from the bathroom having just exited shower, or "sauna" as they both called it.

This was the nicest and most elaborate hotel room that either of them has ever had the pleasure of staying in during an assignment. The suite came complete with a full bar, breakfast nook, a wide screen TV, a king size bed, and the bathroom that Scully desperately wanted to take home with her.

Mulder opened the door to the bathroom. He watched from the doorway as Scully caressed her legs with lotion. Mulder desperately wanted to her towel to fall from her frame. Mulder's luck would have it that she noticed him standing there with guilt and desire in his eyes.

Silence.

Scully's eyes scanned the well-groomed man before her. Mulder was wearing a white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned fully exposing some chest hair and black dress pants that were fitted in all of the right places. Scully could feel her heart beating faster with excitement. She unconsciously licked her lips. Scully's face flushed crimson as she saw the reflection of her action in Mulder's eyes. She took a deep breath.

Mulder watched her chest rise and fall. Her skin was still glistening from the hot shower. Mulder eyes followed a droplet of water as it brushed her neckline and pooled gently into the delicate center between her supple breasts. Mulder sucked in air through his teeth and leaned into the doorway, his hands firm on the frame, preventing him from entering her into her space. A twinge stirred below his belt. He gripped the doorframe harder. He brought his eyes into her stare. A challenge.

Scully's lips parted abruptly. She smirked and her eyebrow arched with inquiry. Scully eased her lubricated hands up her leg.

Mulder's eyes opened eagerly trying to see the intricate detail of the exposed flesh of Scully's inner thigh.

She moved her hands down her leg to her ankle. Removed her foot from its stationed position on the edge of the counter and motioned towards him.

Mulder felt a lump in the back of his throat. He grasped the doorframe harder.

Scully was just inches from him.

She smiled deviously.

He sheepishly grinned.

Scully reached towards him…

He held his breath…

She grasped the door and surprisingly shut it in his face.

Mulder leaned his forehead to rest gently on the door. He exhaled a sigh. He clutched the doorknob in his hand and turned it. It wasn't locked.

Scully eyed the door and held her breath, expectantly awaiting it to open.

The door remained shut.

While Scully presumably was getting ready to go out to dinner, Mulder meandered to the lobby of the hotel to get his mind off of his partner and everything that had happened between them in the airplane.

Mulder took a seat and just began to people watch. He found it to be an amusing hobby to pass the time.

Thirty minutes had passed He noticed a couple arguing as they waited for the elevator. Mulder noted that they were wearing wedding rings. The man, bald and probably in his late 40's, was definitely getting an ear full from something he had apparently done to wrong his wife. The elevator chimed and the doors opened, revealing a very gorgeous Scully donning a sheer form fitting lavender cocktail dress. As Scully exited the elevator, the arguing couple continued their heated conversation until the elevator doors closed muffling their words.

Mulder stood up as Scully walked towards him. Her hair was wavy, messier than usual, but still styled and controlled to her taste. The dress was obviously transparent and Mulder couldn't help but squint in order to notice that Scully wasn't wearing any underwear. He could feel a flutter in his stomach rising up to his throat.

"How is this Mul- Frank?" she asked motioning to her outfit.

Mulder took another look at her. Stunning. She was so beautiful. Even after being completely drunk and not getting proper rest after the plane ride, Scully was able to look completely alluring and as sensual as ever.

Scully took a step closer to Mulder and placed her hand on his arm, interrupting his impure thoughts. "Mulder, is the dress ok for where we are going?" Scully whispered.

Mulder swallowed and took a deep breath in, shifting his stance. "You look perfect. Beautiful Scully, I am at a loss for words," he took her hand in his and eased it to his lips, placing a featherweight kiss on the top.

She didn't want to admit it. The man had charm.

After an extremely pricy meal that they both were glad the FBI was paying for, Mulder and Scully ordered dessert and champagne.

"So Mrs. Spooky, was dinner as good for you as it was for me?" Mulder suggestively questioned adding emphasis on the Mrs. feeling more at ease around Scully, as she seemed to be enjoying herself.

She arched her eyebrow and leaned in the booth closer to him, "why yes it was. Mr. Spooky." She grinned and overcome with coyness and embarrassment covered her reddening cheeks with her hands.

The waiter placed chocolate covered strawberries in front of them and opened the bottle of champagne, pouring them each a glass before leaving.

Mulder smiled innocently and picked up a strawberry. He presented it to Scully, an offering of his remorse and ease he now possessed.

Scully eyed the strawberry as if it were keeping a secret. A secret that was seemingly dangerous. She returned her eyes to Mulder's before engulfing her lips over the decadent covered fruit. She bit down, her lips brushing Mulder's fingertips as she retracted back into her seated position.

Mulder uncontrollably downed his glass of champagne; worried Scully would notice his growing problem underneath the table.

Scully took a plump strawberry in her fingers and moved closer to Mulder. Their thighs were now touching side by side. She brought the fruit up to him. He removed the fruit with his mouth and also partook of her thumb into his mouth, sucking on it ever so gently as he crushed the strawberry within his jaws. Mulder could feel the shiver that traveled from her thumb up to her lips. She involuntarily licked them. Mulder withdrew her thumb. She held it to his lips and brushed an errant piece of chocolate that resided in the corner of his mouth. She brought her thumb up to her lips and sucked the savory chocolate mixed with Mulder. Mulder exhaled abruptly.

"Scully…" he said weakly, completely out of fresh oxygen.

"Yes Mulder."

"Scully… I am having difficulty controlling myself here," the words struggled to leave his mouth.

Scully took a sip of her champagne and awaited his next word.

"Scully, I- Umm, we should," Mulder couldn't even think to form a clear sentence.

"It's okay," Scully said as she patted her hand on Mulder's leg, however, misjudging how close she was sitting next to him her hand felt the issue he was having a hard time controlling. Her mouth fell open. She swiftly withdrew her hand.

Silence.

Mulder lowered his head.

Scully finished her glass of champagne.

Silence.

Scully downed another glass of champagne.

Mulder turned his head and looked at her. She was completely disheveled, and breathing erratically.

"Strawberry?" he innocently inquired.

She nodded, releasing some tension from her body.

Mulder placed the back end of the strawberry in his mouth and brought the chocolate covered part inches away from Scully's lips.

She was panicking.

"Shhh," Mulder soothed and gently eased his hand behind Scully's neck. He pulled her closer to his lips.

He nudged the strawberry and parted her lips. She moaned in a slight protest but couldn't hold back any longer. She wrapped her hands around the base of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips touching as the strawberry disappeared between them. Their kiss was fire. Molten. Their kiss intensified as their tongues toyed and challenged one another.

Mulder placed his hand on her thigh just slightly below the hem of her dress. Scully moved further into the booth and pulled Mulder deeper into her. Scully inherently uncrossed her legs and Mulder's hand slowly moved higher. Scully pawed at his shoulders as their passion took control. Mulder lost control. He forcefully shoved his hand into her core confirming that she was in fact, not wearing any underwear. Scully broke their kiss and inhaled sharply in an effort to object and regain her composure.

Mulder looked deep into her big baby blues. He kept his hand steady and continued to move is fingers within her. A small grunt of pleasure escaped her freed mouth. Mulder could feel the pressure growing within him. With that he yelled for the check.


	5. Chapter 5: Bite marks and Stilettos

Scully's eyes slowly opened, all was a haze. It was three-thirty in the morning.

There was empty miniature bottles of alcohol, enough to get four people completely wasted, littered on the table near her side of the bed.

She sorely stretched. Her muscles ached… everywhere. Scully unwrapped herself from the sheets. She was naked. She sprang into a seated position and looked towards the other side of the bed. Mulder wasn't there.

Scully slowly placed her feet on the floor and stood up. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, a feeling that grew with every step.

Scully searched the room for her robe. Upon not finding it she remembered it was in the bathroom. Scully carefully eased her way to the bathroom door. She grasped the doorknob and gave it a squeeze. It wasn't locked.

Scully opened the door. She could hear the water running from the shower and through the misty glass of the shower door she could see Mulder.

Scully quickly scanned the room for her robe. She couldn't find it.

She heard the shower shut off.

The shower door released pressure and sounded as Mulder opened it.

Scully held her breath. Frozen in a trance aligned with the shower door.

Mulder's hand reached out and removed a towel that was hanging from a hook on the wall.

There was Scully's robe. It was behind Mulder's towel hooked to the wall.

Scully judged the distance to her robe. It was too far. She would never have the time to put it on before Mulder stepped out of the shower. She was right. She didn't have the time.

Mulder stood before her, a towel hugging his waist. His eyes scanned her naked body. He smiled and walked towards her.

Surprisingly she was able to hold her stance.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

She shivered and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Mulder ran his hand through his hair flicking water to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about it," Scully said before turning around and leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Mulder quickly opened the bathroom door, "Scully, what is the matter?"

"Mulder!" Scully ripped the sheet from the bed and covered herself.

Mulder sat on the bed and looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "Scully what is it," he stretched his hand to reach hers.

She pulled her hand away from him. "Mulder… every time I drop my guard around you I wake up feeling like I've been sexed by a horse."

Mulder brought his hand up to his mouth to try and hide is prideful smile. "Scully," he couldn't help it. He chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm glad you find this amusing. Mulder, I feel like I've been run over by a truck. What could have possessed you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Mulder was grinning from ear to ear, more because of shock than actual amusement. "Scully clearly you don't remember anything that happened last night."

Her mouth opened in protest, but he was right. She shook her head. "I can't remember anything at all." She sat next to him on the bed, "Mulder, why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

"Ok, I'll start with dinner and we'll continue from there." Mulder enclosed his hand on hers.

"Alright, start with dinner." Scully removed her hand from Mulder's.

"You exited the elevator wearing a very provocative dress, it was obvious that you weren't wearing underwear."

She rolled her eyes.

"You walked in front of me the whole time, I couldn't help but notice how colossal your-"

"Mulder!"

"Right. But you have to understand the effect of what you were doing to me the whole night."

"So I was dressed more revealing than usual, is the point you are trying to make?" She wrapped herself tighter in the sheet suddenly feeling self conscious to the fact that she wasn't actually dressed. "Please continue Mulder. I am as they say 'all ears.'''

Mulder nodded his head. "At dinner you were extremely flirty. After every bite of food you sucked the fork clean. Licked your lips. Placed your hand on my knee and gave it a good squeeze. This continued until you finished your entire plate of food. Suffice it to say, I had very good self-control that is until they brought champagne and dessert over, chocolate covered strawberries. I fed you a strawberry. You fed me one. I had one glass of champagne. You had two. You felt the growing situation that I desperately tried to keep hidden. We shared a strawberry and kissed. I rested my hand on your thigh. You uncrossed your legs. I- Umm, I-" Mulder couldn't find a way to form his words without offending her.

Scully was hanging on every word. "Mulder, then what happened?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and just blurted it out, "I shoved my hand in between your legs. You were- you were ready."

He slightly tensed his body expecting to get slapped. Her hands remained clenching around the sheet at the peak of her chest. She was breathing out of rhythm. An involuntary flush of color found her cheeks. Scully inherently licked her lips.

"Is this turning you on?" Mulder whispered.

Scully's eyes widened. She clear her throat, "finish the story Mulder."

"I removed my hand. Paid the bill and tipped the waiter. We walked calmly and collectedly to the elevator. The elevator doors closed behind us and I placed my hand, as per your directions, back in between your legs. You released a loud moan before forcefully wrapping your lips around mine. Your hands violently pulled at my hair, harder and harder. I used my other hand to pick you up. You wrapped your legs around my waist, crushing my hand between them. I broke our kiss and moved my lips over your neckline. You were trying to muffle your moans, but they were still escaping your lips. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. I carried you to the room, my hand still between your legs. The movement of walking forced my digits deeper. You concealed a scream by biting my shoulder," Mulder motioned to the bruise on the top of his left shoulder.

Scully, feeling that her mouth was dry closed her lips. Her chest flushed with warm and her eyes dilated. Scully was feeling aroused.

"I opened the door and placed you on you feet in front of the bed," he point out in front of him. "Right here," he paused feeling faint from his growing excitement. "You slid your dress down to your ankles. Motioned me to sit in front of you on the bed. You left your stilettos on and climbed on top of me. Pinning me to the bed. I was trapped. I didn't know what to do Scully. You ripped my shirt off and freed me from my belt within moments. I turned my head as you planted your warm lips on my chest, moving downward. That's when I realized that you had downed the whole minibar before dinner. I reached my hand between us just before you were able to latch your mouth on my solid member. 'Scully stop, you're drunk.'

'I'm fine Mulder.'

You weren't fine. You kept covering my body with kisses that turned into bites. You bit me like you were angry. I rolled on top of you and pinned you to the bed. 'Scully talk to me, what is going on?' I brushed your hair out of your eyes and eased my lips to your forehead. 'I can't help you if you won't tell me what is wrong Scully?' You reached your hand between us and assertively tugged at me."

Mulder growled as Scully pulled him hard. "Scully stop," he begged. But she didn't. She violently pushed him back onto his back and squeezed her legs around his waist. "Scully! Please stop, don't do this again," she grasped his enlarged member tighter and used her free hand to pin one of his hands under her knee and the other with her hand up by his head. "Scully, I beg of you. Come on you are hurting me."

Scully aligned her body with him before slamming herself down his length. She hissed and grunted at his size as it was stretching her more than before. She bucked her hips, which freed Mulder's hand from her knee. He savagely smacked her ass interrupting her rhythm.

"Uh, Mulder-" she breathlessly whimpered and released his other hand.

Mulder powerfully clutched her hips thrusting her down on him harder before thrashing her to the side and pinning her on her back.

"Yes, Mulder harder! Come on give it to me!" Scully opened her legs wider bringing her knees up towards her shoulders. She grasped the back of her thighs pulling her legs into a rested position near her ears. Her stilettos were planted on the headboard.

Mulder propelled himself harder into her at her command. The look on her face was all the approval he needed to continue to be so forceful. Yet, he still wanted to hear her say it again. "Tell me you want to get fucked harder Scully. Come on tell me. I need to hear you say it before I can give you everything that you need," he hungrily growled and slowed his pace awaiting her answer.

Scully bent her head to look between them stunned that he had completely ceased moving. She whined innocently. "Mulder please?"

"No! Say it Scully. Tell me you want to get **fucked** harder," he rested his hands on hers that were still tightly wrapped around the back of her thighs.

Scully accepted his challenged and a devilish grin befell her. "I want to get **fucked** Mulder. **Hard.** **Fuck me harder Mulder!**" Scully breathlessly demanded.

Mulder pushed on her hands and bucked his hips violently.

Scully screamed in the ecstasy that was pain and pleasure. Alcohol deadening her nerves, she demanded more. "Uh, yea. Muld- HARDER. Please, don't tease me," she grunted through her words.

Mulder removed her hands and brought her legs down towards his hips leaving them slightly bent at the knees. He helped turn her over, never breaking their contact, and she grasped the headboard with her hands to keep her balance being on her knees. Mulder pulled her from free from the headboard, and he slid them off the bed, bending her at the waist over the side of the bed. He stood, between her legs, her stilettos acting as support beams. He bent his knees as he slammed her from behind. Mulder thrust himself into her harder and harder. Mulder ran his hand in front of her neck and pulled her head towards his. He met her mouth with a kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging and digging her nails severely into his scalp. He pumped harder breaking their kiss and her grasp. In one hand he grabbed a handful of Scully's hair and in the other he gripped her hip pulling her into him as he thrust into her.

"Oh! Mulder, OH GOD MULDER!" she breathed rapidly through her agape mouth. "Mulder, yes. Yes. Mulder. YES. Fuck me Mulder. HARDER! NOW! **NOW!"**

Mulder released her hair and held her by the hips pounding him deeper into her. He bit his lip. Pumped his hips harder. He arched his back and removed his left hand and forcefully brought it to meet with the exposed flesh of her ass. It cracked like a whip and she clenched around him, moaning his name as she came.

"**MULDER! Oh my God! Mulder**," she collapsed onto the bed. Mulder collapsed on top of her as he found his released around her thundering muscles.

"That was six hours ago Scully."

Scully stood up from the edge of the bed and moved the sheet to look at the huge bruise forming on her rear end. She was livid, not so much at Mulder, but the fact that she was turned on again.

"Scully, I swear I tried to stop you but look what you did to me," Mulder moved his towel lower so that she could she the trail of bite marks she embossed him with. "The one on my inner thigh is still throbbing, and my scalp hasn't stopped bleeding from your fingernails."

Scully's eyes were dilated, she was breathing heavily. She was as mad as a hornet, yet her body was ready for him again, and she was completely sober this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your kind comments and encouragements. Currently, I am in the process of moving my X Files fanfic onto AO3 (Archive of Our Own). Please continue to follow me, comment and read my fanfic over there. My handle is the same except philephreak is one word.

Thank you kindly.

See you soon,

-H


End file.
